Enjaulados
by 1-yeiber-1
Summary: Prologo: Blody, es un luchador de un programa de peleas sangrientas llamado "Enjaulado" relata la historia de lo que el, su madre y amigos sufrieron para salir de ese infierno. Deberán completar la lista de un ranking de 50 muertes para conseguir su libertad, pero costará más que sangre conseguirla...
1. Hola, soy Blody

_**(Atención: este finc contiene escenas de sangre, matanza, tortura, sexo, etc inspirados del famoso juego "Mortal Kombat". Para los cardíacos, personas con problemas del corazón, personas con traumas de niños "provenientes de la sangre" se les recomienda no leer este finc... historia no recomendada para menores de 16 años por sus sangrientas escenas. Pero los que sean masoquistas... bienvenidos...**_

_**Género:**_ Terror, horror, lucha, drama.

_**Capítulo 1: **_Hola, soy Blody...

_**(habla Blody grabando en una cámara) **_Hola, soy Blody, soy un unicornio color azul pálido con crin negra, tengo 22 años y tengo una cutiemark con una espada ensangrentada. Me imagino que si alguien ve este video de seguro ya estaré muerto...

Blody- Bien, son más o menos las 0500 horas del día 14 de Febrero del 2012. Hoy es el día de los enamorados, pero de lo único que me enamoré, fue de poder matar a alguien más para vivir otra semana en esta maldita celda. em... se preguntarán por que estoy aquí no? Bien...

Flashback

_**(es este momento Blody cuenta la historia)**_

Muchos niños nacen por parto normal o cesaría en un hospital, yo nací en un campo de batalla halado por el oponente de mi madre, no me sacó de forma suave y delicada, sino que descuartizó a mi madre mientras se comía parte del estómago de ella, al masticar y masticar más, me vio a mi, y me levantó con su casco como trofeo, y después de la batalla me arrojó a un acantilado donde fui recogido por la magia de una unicornio purpura que me atajó. Era una unicornio muy cariñosa, aunque los changelings la atraparon y tuvo que aprender a matar...

Ella nunca había sido madre, pero me dio los cuidados necesarios para crecer en una celda que apestaba a muertos... tuvo que esconderme por 15 años, y para ello me enseño un truco que me hace invisible. Tuve que acostumbrarme a la carnicería que había en el campo de batalla con mamá, pues siempre traía la cabeza del contrincante perdedor para guindarla en la pared, pero a medida que fueron pasando los años mamá se hacia cada vez más vieja y tenia menos fuerzas para seguir en combate. Y las esperanzas de que una tal princesa Celéstia vendría a buscarla se desvanecían cada vez más.

Al cumplir los 16 años me descubrieron, y mamá con solo 37 años trató de librarme de ellos, me llevaron hasta un pasillo donde estaba un tal Jim, que según era el dueño del lugar, los guardias querían condenarme a la muerte, pero este solo se acercó y me dijo:

**Jim**- mmm, no estás nada mal, ¡SUÉLTENLO!... dice el alicornio a sus guardias...

**Jim**- Bien... veamos las habilidades de ese estúpido cuerno que tienes...

Y trajo a un potrillo no mayor a 6 años atado con sogas y un pañuelo en la boca

**Jim**- ¡MÁTALO!

Al oír esto solo pensé en ese pobre potrillo que podría haberle pasado lo mismo que a mi...

**Blody**- ¡NO!

**Jim**- ¡que lo mates!

**Blody**- ¡NO!

**Jim**- muy bien. ¡SUÉLTENLO! -le vuelve a gritar a los guardias y estos desatan al potrillo...

Me quedé parapléjico cuando vi que ese potrillo corría hacia mi tomando una lanza de una armadura. Solo al ver esto tuve que reaccionar, y lo sujeté con mi magia alzándolo a los aires aplicando un hechizo que mi madre usa en batalla:

**Blody**-_"exolote´a t-sur"_

Y el chico que alsé a los aires explotó en mil pedazos llenado toda la habitación de sangre y órganos, luego de ahí nació mi cutiemark.

**Jim**- así se hace... chico, me alegra anunciarte que estás dentro de la arena de combate, de ahora en adelante matarás para vivir... Bienvenido a "Enjaulado"...

Sentí en ese momento que mi vida ya no servía para nada. Así que me mandaron a una celda al frente de mi madre...

Ella estaba llorando, pues ya me habían descubierto y solo se quedó llorando en un rincón sin mirarme ni hablarme.

Pasó un año desde que me descubrieron y yo ya tenia experiencia como luchador...

La regla era: El que llegue a las 50 muertes será liberado. Twilight había perdido 1 pelea y le habían cortado su cola y solo tenia unos pocos pelos, y por causa de ello le restaron su puntaje... pero nadie sabia que nosotros manteníamos una relación madre e hijo.

Fin de Flashback

**Blody**- Y hoy, es mi batalla Número 35, y me enfrentaré a Big Die. Espero salir vivo de esta... y en caso de que muera, que el que vea este video sepa que el infierno es este lugar perdido donde se mata para vivir...

_**(deja de filmar con la cámara)**_

A Blody lo escoltan 2 changelings atado a cascos hasta un lugar parecido a una semi-esfera rodeada con tubos y vigas de acero, y detrás de ella un montón de ponys esperando a que la masacre comience. Con un Horroroso olor a sudor y órganos de otros ponys tirados por el suelo, Blody inhala hondo y toma un hacha de una mesa de madera. Los guardias salen y estos cierran la puerta con llave. De pronto una voz que se escucha por un megáfono anuncia la llegada de su rival:

**Razor**- ¡CHANGELINGS Y CABALLEROS, PRISIONEROS Y GUARDIAS! ESTA ES OTRA PRESENTACIÓN DE "ENJAULADOS" DONDE COMPETIRÁN: BLODY: EL UNICORNIO AZUL DE CRIN NEGRA CON 35 MUERTES Y 0 PÉRDIDAS, Y BIG DIE: EL PONY ROJO DE CRIN AMARILLA CON 27 MUERTES Y 0 PÉRDIDAS. Y COMO SI NO FUERA NADA: EL ANFITRIÓN DE LOS JUEGOS ¡JIM!

_**(Todos gritan lanzando cerveza y agitando las sillas)**_

**Jim**- Gracias Razor, pero hoy como todos saben uno de estos dos contrincantes morirá, el vencedor recibirá un premio especial, y el perdedor si no muere será arrojado a la "despojadora"

_**(Todos gritan más fuerte que antes, y sin más preámbulos Razor grita:)**_

**Razor**- ¡PELEEN!

De pronto una campana suena y los dos contrincantes empiezan a dar vueltas por la arena tratando de buscar el momento para atacar...

Blody es el primero es embestir sosteniendo el hacha con sus cascos abanicando simultáneamente hacia el cuello del oponente, pero este detiene sus ataques con un escudo de magia _**-(no me dicen "La gran muerte por nada muchacho...)**_- dice el pony de gran tamaño mientras lo empuja hacia la pared, dándole unos golpes intensos en el tórax haciendo que este escupa un poco de sangre, mientras recibe los golpes, logra colarse por debajo de su axila atacándolo por la espalda clavándole el hacha en un muslo, Big Die grita de dolor, y este para contraatacar lo toma tirándolo al piso y dándole golpes constantes con su escudo hacia su cara, Blody parece que pierde la pelea, pero aún no ha utilizado su magia, así que de su boca sangrando salen unas palabras: _**(kni´ftal tse) **_de pronto unas navajas aparecen el aire suspendidas, superando el numero 1000 que son atraídas a Big Die, clavándolo en el suelo mientras las navajas lo atravesaban a millón. Quedó algo parecido a un alfiletero, solo que lleno de sangre corriendo por el suelo...

**Razor**- ¡Y BLODY GANA LA PELEA! ¡ESTA HA SIDO LA PELEA MÁS RÁPIDA EN LA HISTORIA DE ENJAULADOS, CON 30 SEGUNDOS Y 22 MILÉSIMAS: BLODY REALIZA SU MEDIA LUNA

Grita el locutor mientras la multitud grita y lo alaga...

_**(Atención: hay 3 tipos de muertes fatales:**_

_**-Media luna: mata a su oponente clavándole cualquier cosa o desangrándolo por completo.**_

_**-Luna llena: consiste en explotar, romper, cortar o aplastar a su oponente contal de sacarle sus órganos o descuartizarlo**_

_**-Fatalidad: es una muerte única que solo la puede utilizar el luchador, o es el toque especial de un luchador mostrando su habilidad)**_

Pero Blody, todavía siente ira por su oponente, así que retira todas las navajas y empieza a comer de este... La multitud reduce sus gritos al ver la escena de horror al estilo zombie en la arena.

Jim solo se queda viendo a Blody mientras este se deleitaba con unas ponys tocándolo y exitandolo, por todo el cuerpo, así que se levanta y en voz alta dice:

**Jim**- Observen bien, aquí tenemos al ganador de la batalla, y chico, por darnos un buen espectáculo y una muestra de lo que eres capaz de hacer... tu premio especial serán estas hermosas yeguas... puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellas... así que tómalas y lárgate...

Las yeguas se acercaron a Blody tocándolo y lamiéndole su cuerpo, así que este se las llevó a la celda y ahí mostró su lado salvaje con las ponys.

La yegua purpura que crió a Blody lo encuentra tirado en el suelo con dos chicas acariciando su intimidad, las ponys miran a la yegua y se acercan lentamente con una mirada de querer volver a hacerlo mientras se lamían los labios. Las ponys estaban invitando a la madre de Blody a un acto lésbico, y aunque estaba un poco excitada, rechaza la oferta tomando una espada y decapitando a las dos ponys. Como de costumbre, toma sus cabezas y las cuelga en la pared mientras le grita a su hijo excitado:

- ¡Hijo! Como me pudiste hacer esto?, después de tantos años protegiéndote de ser uno de ellos me decepcionas teniendo sexo con estas putas?

**Blody**- Ma, ya soy un adulto, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera, lo único que deseo más que chicas es salir de aquí, pero esas chicas eran mis premios, tuve que aprovechar el momento...

- pues ¿sabes? Ahora son míos, todas las cabezas que están en esa pared son mis trofeos – dice mientras apunta con su casco la pared donde reposaban 35 cabezas de ponys - cada año solo se pueden matar 12 ponys, por eso una pérdida implica quitar todas ellas para restar el número a cero, y sabes por que perdí y estoy viva?, mi oponente me perdonó la vida a cambio de mi virginidad... Aborté en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, pero si queremos salir de aquí debemos concentrarnos en nuestra meta, llegar al número 50 y salir de este lugar maldito...

**Blody**- Está bien, Ma. No lo volveré a hacer... - dice mirando hacia el suelo mientras le da un abrazo a la yegua

**Blody**- Y bien... que habrá para cenar?

**Yegua** - ¿Que tal caldo de culo de puta?

**Blody**- Oh... mamá que asco...

**Yegua**- Bueno hijo... sabes que hace años el que cocinaba era Spike, a mi todo se me quema...

**Blody**- Ma... el hecho de que seas Twilight Sparkle no significa de no debas de aprender a cocinar...

**Twilight**- Ush... a veces me gustaría haberme encontrado un hijo superdotado que quisiera cocinar...

Y los dos se ríen mientras preparan la cena, y como era de esperarse... terminaron comiendo putas a la carbón...

_**(Del otro lado de la pared)**_

Jim estaba sentado en una especie de trono donde estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades eróticas con dos chicas que lamían su intimidad, de pronto un pony verde entra por la puerta principal anunciando las características de la siguiente pelea:

**Guardia**- Señor, mañana se realizará una pelea en parejas en la pista al aire libre "Perros carroñeros". Las parejas serán: Jeanmary con Devil y Twilight Sparkle con Blody, en la pelea aparecerán los perros carroñeros y tendrán un tiempo límite de 2 minutos. Está de acuerdo con eso?

**Jim**- Todo es casi perfecto, lo único que opino es que el público pueda participar...

**Guardia**- ¿que?

**Jim**- ¿me estas criticando? ¿No te gusta soldado? pues si estás en contra pues pelea conmigo...

**Guardia**- No señor, es solo que...

**Jim**- ¡CALLATE!, si yo digo que el público participe pues el público participará. ¡Ve a avisarle a los demás!... ...Pues esta batalla será interesante...

Fin del capítulo 1

**Nota: Disculpen si este capítulo es muy corto, pero solamente es el intro, les prometo que el siguiente capítulo será más largo.**

**Sin más que decir, gracias por leer mi finc**

**Desde Venezuela/Caracas: 1-Yeiber-1**


	2. Muerte en la arena

**Nota: Disculpen si me duré mucho en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pero por ahora estoy muy atareado, solo diré que se debe a problemas técnicos. Y disculpen la demora. Sigo pues...**

Capítulo 2: Muerte en la arena.

Blody estaba durmiendo al lado de su madre cuando una gran cantidad de changelings pasan por su celda agitando su armas y haciendo ruido...

**Blody**- ¡DEJEN DORMIR MALDITOS!

**Changeling**- ¡HOY ES LA PELEA, TU Y TWILIGHT CONTRA DEVIL Y JEANMARY!

**Twilight**- ¿Que? ¿de que hablan?

Un guardia abre la puerta encadenando a Blody y a Twilight y escoltándolos hasta la arena "Perros carroñeros" Donde estaba al aire libre sin tubos que alejaran a la multitud, en el suelo abundaban grandes cantidades de huesos que eran devorados por ratas y moscas que asechaban el lugar.

**Razor**- ¡CHANGELINGS Y GUARDIAS! ¡PROSTITUTAS Y POTRANCAS! ¡BIENVENIDOS A LA ARENA "PERROS CARROÑEROS, DONDE PELEARAN EN PAREJA: BLODY CON TWILIGHT, Y JEANMARY CON DEVIL! ¡UNA BATALLA A MUERTE DONDE LOS PERROS SERÁN LIBERADOS, Y PARA SORPRESA DE TODOS, LA MULTITUD PODRÁ PARTICIPAR...¡

Todos empiezan a celebrar tirando cerveza u otros objetos cercanos.

Jim, estaba en su altar _**(Como siempre) **_Teniendo la mejor vista de la arena, este se levanta y dice las siguientes palabras:

**Jim**- Peleadores, les tengo una propuesta... quien gane el siguiente desafió, tendrá la oportunidad de pedir un deseo siguiendo unas estrictas reglas... esa es de mi parte, por su parte, uno de ustedes vendrá conmigo y se quedará una noche en mi habitación... _**(A Twilight y a Blody no les agradaba mucho la idea)- **_Así que sin más nada que decir... ¡PELEEN!

Al terminar el discurso... Jeanmary se abalanza hacia Twilight sosteniendo una espada de 1 metro en posición de atacar, Twilight nota el ataque y se agacha en lo que abanicaba esta, Blody trata de dar un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Jeanmary aunque es flanqueado por Devil el cual le clava un cuchillo en el flanco, Twilight acorrala a Jeanmary en el piso y empieza a golpearla en la cara hasta dejarla moreteada, Blody grita de dolor sacándose el cuchillo del muslo mientras una gran cantidad de sangre fluía por el, Blody da su primer golpe en el estómago de Devil haciendo que este escupa sangre, y empieza a patearlo hasta acorralarlo en la pared, donde la multitud enfurecida empieza a lanzar cuchillos y todo tipo de objetos filosos a Blody, ciertas cosas se clavaron en su cuerpo, pero este no paraba de golpear a su enemigo.

_**(Con Twilight)**_

Golpeaba sin cesar a su enemiga pero esta recupera su animo y se levanta del suelo empujando a Twilight, con un hueso cercano golpea sin detenerse la cara de Twilight, y Blody al ver a su madre siendo azotada, deja a Devil y recoge un cuchillo del suelo corriendo en dirección a Jeanmary, luego de cerca estar, da un salto y de un soplido clava su cuchillo en la espalda de Jeanmary abriendo la piel de esta, Jeanmary gritaba e dolor agitándose violentamente para zafarse de la tortura que Blody le daba...

**Jeanmary**- ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡DETENTE, PARA!

Gritaba sin cesar con lagrimas en sus ojos, y Blodyse detiene y saca su cuchillo mientras escucha las súplicas que su oponente le dice... _**(Con Devil)-**_ Estaba matando al público que lo agredía subiéndose en la cabina, toma a un unicornio por el cuerno jalándolo hacia la arena, y en ella saca la columna vertebral de este usándola como bate de baseball corriendo en dirección a Blody.

**Jim**- Suelten a los perros carroñeros...

**Guardia**- A sus ordenes señor.

En la arena los oponentes se golpeaban sacándose sangre y tratando de matarse entre si, hasta que el chillido de una puerta detiene a los contrincantes haciendo que miren en dirección frontal, al ver al fondo de esa puerta los chicos pusieron cara de WTF con ojos pequeños y todo. Los chicos se pararon y no pensaban pelearse entre si, sino ayudarse, cuando vieron que 6 ojos rojos brillantes surgían del final de el túnel.

Todos se ponen en posición de ataque tomando sus armas y apuntando hacia la puerta, algunos chorreando sangre _**(Jeanmary y Blody) **_y un rugido al final del pasillo traumatiza a los peleadores.

Rápidamente los 6 ojos se aproximaban más y más, los chicos estaban cada vez más nerviosos y el público estaba absolutamente callado. De pronto... una enorme bestia surgió de la puerta con 3 cabezas y dos colas, **(Se parecía bastante al perro de la película de Harry Potter, alguna de sus 7 películas, no me importa cual sea) **Los peleadores retroceden unos cuantos metros, salvo Devil, que por hacerse el valiente corre en dirección a la bestia empuñando un hacha atacando a una cabeza, aunque no se dió cuenta y por atacar a la cabeza central, la izquierda lo tomó de las patas traseras jalándolo, la derecha aprovechó y lo tomó de las patas delanteras, y para rematar, la cabeza del medio mordió el torso de Devil cortándolo a la mitad mientras las demás terminaban de devorarlo...

Los chicos se quedan traumatizados por la violenta escena de la muerte de Devil mientras sostienen sus armas en posición de ataque...

Después de la bestia terminar su festín miró dramáticamente a los contrincantes enseñando los dientes y dejando baba por todos lados, muchos del público que habían apostado a favor de Devil bajaron a la arena a combatir a la criatura, ya que la cantidad de dinero que se había apostado rebasaba los 5000 bits, como era de esperarse todos murieron, unos 20 fueron devorados por la bestia y otros simplemente fueron descuartizados, la gran cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo hacía resbalar a cualquiera, y el olor era sumamente espantoso.

Jim estaba observando desde su habitual lugar de reposo viendo cada momento de la pelea con una sonrisa macabra, acompañado con dos sensuales yeguas que mostraban hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

**Jim**- Sigan... que sino soltaré a otro perro je je je...

**(En la arena)**

Blody hace brillar su cuerno y en el aire aparecen suspendidas 3 bolas de fuego color rojo, Twilight recoge unos cuchillos tirados en el suelo haciéndolos levitar con su magia, Jeanmary retrocede unos cuantos metros con tal cara de asustada pensando si en combatir a la bestia.

El perro de tres cabezas corre en dirección a Twilight y esta da un salto y una vuelta alrededor del perro, luego hace brillar más su cuerno y los cuchillos suspendidos se clavan en la espalda de la bestia haciendo que esta ruga fuertemente, voltea y vuelve a correr pero esta vez en dirección a Blody, este se para firmemente levitando las bolas de fuego, Twilight trata de correr alrededor de la criatura mientras la cobarde de Jeanmary se queda asustada viendo desde uno de los rincones de la arena. La criatura al tomar velocidad se abalanza amenazando a Blody con sus tres cabezas, Blody se prepara, y justo antes de lanzar su ataque se resbala con el corazón de pony haciendo que este caiga, la criatura creía que saltaría así que siguió corriendo sin percatarse que las bolas de fuego que Blody tenía suspendidas chocaron contra dos caras de el dejándolas aplastadas chorreando sangre. La criatura se retuerce en el suelo soportando la tortura y Twilight se monta en su lomo haciendo brillar su cuerno.

**Twilight**- Wings-T´shauru- Dice la unicornio mirando fijamente el pecho de la criatura.

De la nada 2 espadas surgen del suelo entrando en el estomago de la criatura, Jeanmary aún se encontraba en la esquina asustada y Blody se quedó viendo el gran final, Twilight seguía haciendo brillar su cuerno y el público estaba totalmente callado, las dos espadas que entraron en la criatura empezaron a dar vueltas perforando el estomago del perro violentamente, luego unas cadenas surgen del medo de las espadas atando al monstruo y jalándolo hacia la tierra el cual lo absorbía como a un bocado, luego de absorbido pasan 3 segundos de silencio y una gran cantidad de sangre es disparada desde el lugar en que fue absorbida la criatura dejando a todos en el público llenos de ese líquido rojo.

**Twilight**- ¡JIM! ¡YA TERMINAMOS! ¡PEDIRÉ MI DESEO!

**Jim**- No tan rápido Twi, aún queda una oponente – Señala a Jeanmary

**Jeanmary**- ¿Que? ¡No por favor...! ¡Se los suplico...! ¡No me maten!

**Twilight**- Tranquilo Blody, yo la mataré...

**Blody**- ¡Alto!, ven acá... - Blody se acerca a la oreja de Twilight y le dice unas palabras, luego se aleja y le sonríe...

**Twilight**- ja ja ja... bien... acabemos con esto...

Blody y Twilight se acercan lentamente a la yegua temerosa que se arrastra por el suelo tratando de huir de los ponys, luego de tanto correr se tropieza con un hueso y cae acorralada en una esquina, Blody y Twilight la rodean mientras esta suplica piedad, estos alzan sus armas y abanican hacia la yegua dejando una gran marca de sangre pintada en la pared y a la yegua tirada en el suelo.

**Jim**- je je... mucho mejor, ahora con su premio... a ver... ¿quien pedirá el deseo?

**Blody**- ¡¿Que?! ¿como que quien? ¿no era un deseo para cada uno?

**Jim**- No chico, dije que un deseo de mi parte, aquí les dejare un pergamino donde escribirán su deseo, y las reglas están escritas arriba. **(Le entrega el pergamino a Blody)**

Twilight dijo amargada- Bien... vámonos...

**Jim**- No tan rápido... y ¿donde está su parte?

**Blody**- ¿que parte?

**Jim**- uno de ustedes pasará la noche conmigo ¿recuerdas?, y aquí todos saben quien será **(Mira a Twilight)-** ¡GUARDIAS!

**Blody**- ¡NO! ¡NO TE LLEVARÁ A MI MAD...

-¡BLODY!- Interrumpe Twilight callándolo

**Jim**- Jm... ¿tu mad que? - Jim observa que Blody sobre protege a Twilight- Oh... no puede ser, ¿Twilight es tu madre?

**Blody**- ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!

**Jim**- Oh... creo que así será mucho mejor, ¡GUARDIAS, LLEVEN A BLODY A SU CELDA Y ENCIERREN A TWILIGHT EN EL CASTILLO! esta noche será como ninguna otra...

**Blody**- ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! - 12 guardias se acercaban a los luchadores con unas lanzas en los cascos y unas armaduras color verde oscuro, Blody hace brillar su cuerno y del suelo surgen unas cadenas las cuales atan a los guardias colgándolos en el aire, Blody no se percató de que Jim había tomado a Twilight apretándola por el cuello y por el estómago mientras con su magia la callaba poniéndole un pañuelo en la boca.

**Blody**- Muy bien Jim, o nos dejas libres o tus guar... ¡MAMÁ!

**Jim**- Oye Blod, aquí te tengo un ultimátum, o te conformas o aré sufrir mucho más a tu "madre"- baja el casco que tiene el en el estomago de Twilight hasta su intimidad y empieza a frotar suavemente. Twilight se resistía y no podía usar su magia para defenderse ta ya que tenía algo en su cuerno que le bloqueaba cierta función, solo podía mirar a Blody con unos ojos de: "Acepta"

Blody solo miraba confundido los alrededores del lugar pensando en que decidir

**Blody**- Yo... tu... solo... esta bien... - Deja de brillar su cuerno y baja a los guardias, de inmediato Jim quita su casco de la intimidad de Twilight y se la lleva amordazándola a su habitación, los guardias escoltan a Blody a su celda empujándolo bruscamente mientras estaba encadenado. Al estar en su celda... saca una capsula y la introduce en una jarra con agua, de inmediato la capsula brilló y dejó salir a Jeanmary.

Esta empezó a vomitar en cuanto apareció en la celda, dejando un aroma peor que el de las cabezas en la pared.

**Blody**- Hey, usa el jarrón o tu fregarás.

Jeanmary deja de vomitar- ¿Que? ¿donde estoy? ¿como es que estoy viva?

**Blody**- Estás en mi celda, en cuanto abanicamos Twilight y yo te convertimos en una capsula, lo que quedó en la arena fue solo una imitación de tu cuerpo.

**Jeanmary**- Pe... pero ¿por que me salvaste?

**Blody**- Pues por que tienes un rasgo muy particular... - Blody toma el casco de Jeanmary y le muestra unas marcas. - ¿Ves esto? ¿esta marca en forma de espiral?

Jeanmary se acerca- Si, ¿que tiene?

**Blody**- No te hagas... eres bruja ¿verdad?

Jeanmary le da una bofetada a Blody y aleja el casco- ¿Que?... No...

**Blody**- Claro que si... sino entonces ¿por que tendrías esta marca?

Jeanmary retrocede unos pasos- No... mientes... no es verdad...

**Blody**- entonces ¿por que retrocedes?

**Jeanmary**- No fue culpa mía, fue mi madre...

**Blody**- ¿que iso tu madre?

Jeanmary queda acorralada en la pared- Eso no te importa, ¡déjame!

Blody señala la pared en la cual están las cabezas de Twilight- ¿Ves eso? Si no me ayudas tu cabeza también estará allí.

**Jeanmary**- ¿Ayudarte en que?

**Blody**- Necesito sacar a mi madre de ese castillo antes de que le hagan algo, y tu me vas a ayudar por que si no entonces tendrás a 37 compañeros en esa pared ¿escuchaste?

Jeanmary sucumbe muy asustada- Bi... bien... - Se tumba en el piso- ¿Que... que quieres que haga?

**Blody**- Primero, quitate ese disfraz.

**Jeanmary**- pero ¿como sabes que yo...?

**Blody**- ¡SOLO QUITATELO!

**Jeanmary**- Ok... - Una luz morada invade la celda y de pronto Jeanmary se transforma en una pony terrestre color blanca y crin rubia, y cutiemark de un sombrero de bruja.

**Blody**- Bien, ahora dame tus datos, nombre, edad y especialidad.

**Jeanmary**- Mi... mi nombre completo es... es Jeanmary House Mantori, tengo 17 años y mi especialidad es la alquimia...

**Blody**- Vale Mary, necesito que hagas una poción que derrita las barreras de diamante, ese maldito cristal no nos permite usar magia, segundo, necesito que me digas todo, absolutamente todo sobre el castillo, pasillos, corredores, guardias, etc. ¿Entendido?

**Jeanmary**- S... si señor...

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Jim había dormido a Twilight con un hechizo y la había llevado a una habitación negra donde solo una luz iluminaba una cama de hospital y unos cuantos instrumentos, Jim procede a atar a Twilight a la cama de punta en punta con unas cadenas de cristal eterium, había colocado un anillo en su cuerno para evitar que usara magia, y Twilight aún no era princesa, así que no tenía alas.

**Jim**- Oh... Twilight, me la pasaré muy bien apenas despiertes... creo que necesitaré algo de vaselina y un poco de crema, seré paciente pero no dures mucho, je je je je...

**En la celda de Blody:**

Ya había transcurrido una hora desde el mandato de Blody hacia Jeanmary, y ya había suficiente poción como para llenar un frasco de dos litros, Blody explicó parte de lo que harían y Jeanmary colocó la poción en el cristal, solo utilizaron unas cuantas gotas para que el jugo ya empezara a comer como loco, el cristal se derritió,y unas gotas cayeron al piso y estas siguieron comiendo **(No olviden esto)**

**Blody**- Bien, como te dije, vámonos, no hay guardias.

Ambos ponys corren por un largo pasillo rodeado de celdas apestosas donde habían otros luchadores y unos cuantos muertos. Cargados de pociones, un mapa, y unas espadas se aventuran a salir de sus celdas con la esperanza de poder sacar a su madre de ese castillo, y aún más importante, de Jim.

Fin de capitulo 2

**Nota: Si hay algo que no entiendan, algún consejo, insulto, si quieren contenido "Lemon", etc solo déjenme un review o un mensaje privado.**

**Recomiendo que lean el finc de mi amigo "Como Arroyo Que Fluye", es su primer finc, pero es muy bueno, un saludo amigo, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, desde Venezuela/Caracas: 1-Yeiber-1**


	3. La tortura de Twilight

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene escenas muy fuertes referentes al sexo (Digo yo...), se les agradece no masturbarse, escribí este capítulo en la casa de mi tia, no pude esperar a llegar a casa, de seguro le faltan unos complementos, pero cualquier detalle me avisan.**

**Se recomienda discreción...**

**Capítulo 3**: La tortura de Twilight

Twilight despierta atada a una cama de hospital con unas cadenas de un extraño cristal púrpura, trata de agitarse para zafarse, pero resulta inútil, y no puede utilizar su magia por un anillo dorado que cubre su cuerno. Se oye una voz de una fémina que desde el otro lado de la sala se escucha muy débilmente.

- Jm jm jm jm, no tienes escapatoria Twilight Sparkle, nunca saldrás de aquí. - Se abra la puerta y la yegua encapuchada se marcha cerrando fuertemente la puerta de acero.

**(Con Blody y Jeanmary)**

Se encontraban en los pasillos del castillo degollando y descuartizando a todo aquel que se les atravesaba, la mayoría eran changelings que trataban de asesinarlos, y otros eran simples guardias que pedían piedad, dejaron vivir a algunos que no les hicieron daño y los otros terminaron en el suelo sangrando.

Logran llegar a una sala muy grande con unas ventanas de aproximadamente de 6 metros de alto, y de fondo solo se podía ver una nube verde que azotaba el lugar, Blody y Jeanmary notan que no hay nadie así que siguen buscando, sin saber que donde aguardaban a Twilight era debajo de su propia celda.

Twilight seguía moviéndose continuamente hasta notar que unas gotas provenientes del techo caen sobre sus ataduras derritiendo un poco de estas, con solo liberarse una pata, se zafó el anillo de su cuerno y con el abrió el resto de las cadenas, estando ya libre solo se podía iluminar la cama, así que toma la linterna del techo apuntando hacia todas partes tratando de ver el entrono, cuando apunta hacia la puerta se queda en shock al ver a Jim recostado fumándose un cigarrillo muy tranquilo.

**Twilight**- Maldito... ¿donde estoy?

**Jim**- Estas en mi castillo querida... bienvenida a tu habitación

**Twilight**- ¡Suéltame! Y te juro que no te pasará nada

**Jim**- ¿Y que me harás? ¿Hacerme crecer un bigote?

**Twilight**- Tu lo pediste... _kni´ftal tse – _Recordemos que es el mismo truco que usó Blody en su primera pelea

Mil navajas aparen suspendidas en el aire en posición de ataque apuntando directamente a Jim, este solo inhalaba el humo de su cigarro mirando muy tranquilo...

**Jim**- Eres muy sorprendente Twilight, pero los mismos trucos aburren aveces, ¿por que no usas algo nuevo?

**Twilight**- Aaaaaahhhhh- Lanza todas las navajas a una velocidad inimaginable corriendo directamente hacia a Jim, este exhala el humo y coloca su casco al frente deteniendo todas las navajas de un soplido y desvaneciéndolas.- Pero... ¿como?...

**Jim**- Eres una perra mala, y como todo animal, uno debe de enseñarle – Hace brillar su cuerno y vuelve a atar a Twilight a la cama dejándola como una X, en cada extremo, una capa de cristal eterium recubría sus cascos, haciendo que esta por cada minuto que pasara se debilitara más y más, y por último le colocó otro anillo en el cuerno esta vez más grande y pesado.

Blody y Jeanmary siguen buscando en el castillo habitación por habitación, en la mayoría vieron a otros ponys teniendo sexo o haciendo fantasías sexuales, solo los ignoraban y seguían buscando.

**Jeanmary**- Blody, creo que ya es caso perdido, no la encontraremos...

**Blody**- ¡CALLATE BRUJA! Encontraremos a mi madre sea lo último que pase, si ese monstruo le hace algo le juro que se va a arrepentir de hacer nacido.

**Jeanmary**- Pero si ya hemos buscado por el 94 % del castillo, solo nos faltan la cocina y los jardines celestiales...

**Blody**- Aún queda un 6 %, solo sigamos buscando, usa tus poderes de bruja u algo...

**Jeanmary**- Soy alquimista, no maga, además, no se mucho sobre magia, solo estoy aquí por que unos malditos changelings raptaron a mi madre, solo he matado a dos ponys...

**Blody**- ¿Que? Y ¿quien carajos era tu madre?

**Jeanmary**- Em... es... una pegaso... no te diré más...

**Blody**- ¿Y ella también es bruja?

**Jeanmary**- S... Si, pero era una bruja buena, tenía un buen contacto con la naturaleza, desde el momento que su cutiemark apareció también surgió su marca.

**Blody**- ¿Eso explica tu timidez?...

**Jeanmary**- Bueno... sigamos, también busco a mi madre, puede que esté en las celdas de los jardines, o en cualquier otro lugar, solo quiero encontrarla y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la quiero...

**Blody**- Bien, continuemos...

**Atención: Contenido "Lemon" solo para mayores de 18 años... Aviso, si no quieren leerlo entonces sáltense la escena hasta las siguientes letras negras.**

**Contenido Lemon Nivel 2:**

Twilight se encontraba atada en la cama siendo azotada por un látigo que Jim controlaba con su magia, esta gritaba como loca dejándole serias marcas en sus flancos. Jim empieza a preparar un envase con un líquido amarillo, el cual empieza a regar sobre los flancos de Twilight haciendo que estos brillen según la luz de la lampara, Jim toma las patas trasera de Twilight y empieza a lamerlas dejando un camino de saliva, separa lentamente las patas traseras de Twilight que aún seguía moviéndose para zafarse estirando su pata y frotando suavemente la intimidad de Twilight haciendo que esta violentamente se sacuda mientras le suplicaba a Jim que se detuviera, al cabo de unos segundos Jim se acerca a la intimidad de Twilight la cual empieza a lamer levemente, por cada minuto que pasaba Twilight se debilitaba debido a las cadenas de cristal eterium y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para moverse, esta enfurecida le lanza un escupitajo a Jim en la cara cayéndole en la boca, sin embargo el pervertido de Jim solo lo lamió y siguió con su manjar, esta gemía por los estímulos que le proporcionaba Jim, algo excitada, pero también molesta, Jim introduce su lengua en la intimidad de Twilight mientras que ella da un grito que invade toda la sala, la lengua de Jim se movía de un lado a otro absorbiendo hasta la última gota del jugo de Twilight, la cual empezaba a disfrutar de la sesión, pero con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos, Jim finalizó su sesión pero ahora toma un algo parecido a un palo de metal de 5 cm de grosor, el cual coloca la punta sobre el sexo de la unicornio púrpura moviendo levemente los labios genitales de la unicornio...

**Twilight**- ¡ESPERA! ¡NO LO HAGAS POR FAVOR! ¡SUÉLTAME!

**Jim**- Je je, primer truco... - Sin distracciones ni preámbulos introduce fuertemente el palo de metal en la intimidad de Twilight haciendo que esta exprese un gran gemido causado por el dolor proveniente de su intimidad...

**Twilight**- Por favor – Jadea- no lo hagas, déjame ir...

**Jim**- Esta noche eres mía Twilight, voy a hacer lo que quiera contigo, desde grilletes a cadenas, varas y látigos, palos y espinas... no te me escaparás, ¿donde está tu estúpido hijo? - Saca y mete el palo de metal- De seguro está en algún lugar disfrutando de sexo, ja ja ja ja ja

**Fin de contenido "Lemon" Nivel 2, ya pueden volver a leer.**

Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta principal se abre dejando ver a la misma pony encapuchada, solo que esta vez se acercó a Jim y le dio un beso con todo y lengua, al separarse dejó un hilo de saliva y esta empezaba a lamer el cuello de su "acompañante".

**Jim**- Oh, cariño, siempre tan atrevida como nunca ¿verdad?

**Yegua**- je je, vamos, amor sigue, quiero ver como esta zorra grita de dolor con mi nuevo juguetito- Saca una vara de metal con espinas y Twilight al ver el instrumento solo traga saliva y se asustaba por tal material.

**Jim**- je je je je, ¿quieres comenzar primero amor?

**Yegua**- Será un placer...

**(Con Blody y Jeanmary)**

**Blody** **(Cansado)**- Mary, ¿cuanto hemos recorrido?

**Jeanmary**- A ver **(Revisa su mapa)**... estamos aquí, y ya recorrimos...¿todo?

**Blody**- ¿Que? ¿Twilight no está aquí?

**Jeanmary**- Espera... debe de haber un error, no hemos llegado ni a los jardines celestiales, apenas estamos en la cocina, no lo entiend... **(Sube la mirada) **¡AJÁ!

**Blody**- ¿Que pasa?

**Jeanmary**- Observa esto **(Señala un cuadro de la pared) **Como podrás ver, hay una distancia de 3 cm desde el cuadro y la pared, ¿que crees que significa? - Dice la pony blanca con un poco de orgullo.

**Blody**- Que... ¿el cuadro es muy grueso?

Jeanmary pone cara de WTF y retira el cuadro dejando ver atrás de este otro cuadro con un mapa del castillo, señalando todo, hasta diciendo: Usted está aquí.

**Jeanmary**- ¿Ves? Tengo un mapa incompleto, apenas tengo un cuarto del mapa

**Blody pone cara de WTF nivel "NO ME JODAS"**- ¡CARAJO! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NO VAMOS NI POR EL 20 % DEL CASTILLO!

**Jeanmary**- Valla, no había notado lo grande que es este castillo...

**Blody**- Ah, ya que... toma el mapa, nos vamos – Antes de que se diera la vuelta Blody siente unos crujidos provenientes de su estomago, llegó a la conclusión de que tenía mucha hambre...

**Jeanmary**- ¿Que fue eso?

**Blody**- Soy yo, tengo mucha hambre, recuerdo que ayer fue que comí caldo de puta quemado...

**Jeanmary**- ¿Caldo de que? ¿Eres caníbal? Espera... ¿tu eres quien le ganó a Big Die?

**Blody**- Tuve que acostumbrarme a comer carne, ¿que quieres que haga? No hay comida, y si, si le gané a Big Die...

**Jeanmary**- Increíble, ya decía que Big Die no pudo perder contra cualquiera...

**Le ronca mucho más el estomago a Blody**- Ush, que hambre tengo... y... no hay nada para comer...

**Jeanmary** **(Mentalmente)- **Ja ja, que idiota, no sabe lo que es una cocina, pero... ¿y si me come a mi? Tengo que pensar rápido, pero el venció a Big Die, quizás podría enseñarme algo...- Blody, te propongo un trato, si me enseñas a pelear y a perder el miedo te cocinaré algo cuando lo pidas.

**Blody**- Pero... no hay comi... - Es silenciado pues Jeanmary sacó harina, huevos, manteca y azúcar de los estantes y el refrigerador, la cual comenzó a mezclar, en menos de un minuto ya había realizado 6 cupcakes, los cuales provocaban viciosamente a Blody...

**Blody**- ¿Pero como lo has hecho? ¿no están crudos? Ah, me da igual, trato hecho – Blody coge los cupcakes con su magia y se los mete todos en la boca, comiendo desesperadamente y jartandose de los ponqués...

**Blody**- ¡DIOS! **(Me alagas Blody) **¡ESTO ESTÁ MUY BUENO! ¡¿QUIEN TE ENSEÑÓ A COCINAR?

**Jeanmary**- Pues... mi madre lo iso, utilicé la poción del ácido para cocinarlos rápidamente, y... por favor no digas Dios... que soy atea... **(Coño, ya la cagaste Jeanmary)**

**Blody**- Yo digo Dios cuando yo quiera, se que el me ayudará algún día a salir de aquí... ahora vámonos hay que encontrar a mi madre...

Ambos ponys salen del castillo rumbo a los jardines en la cual se encuentran con 7 guardias los cuales estaban violando a 3 yeguas metiendo y sacando sus miembros fuerte y rápidamente dejando desangradas a las ponys mientras que estas gritaban del dolor pidiendo auxilio...

**Yegua 1**- ¡NOOO! ¡SUELTANOS! ¡NO QUEREMOS MÁS!

**Guardia 1**- Claro... **(Embiste) **que... **(Embiste) **Si... **(Embiste) **Puta... **(Embiste)** espero que aguantes pues me estoy que me corro je je...

**Yegua 3**- ¡Si vas a meterlo entonces mételo por donde es maldito!

**Guardia 2**- ¡CALLA! ¡PERRA! Me estoy deleitando con tu culo...

Jeanmary y Blody se esconden por un muro planeando como liberar a esas indefensas yeguas, Blody ordena a Jeanmary que se quede donde está y sale a defender a las ponys empuñando una espada rodeada de fuego.

**Blody**- Wow, porno al aire libre... me gusta, aun que es mucho mejor con chicas que si quieran hacerlo, ¿no lo creen muchachos?

Los guardias dejan de penetrar a las chicas dejándolas tiradas en en el suelo jadeando y gimiendo.

**Guardia 6**- Valla, valla, valla, pero ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿no es el escandaloso peleador "Plody"? - Decía el guardia burlándose de el unicornio azul junto a los demás guardias

**Blody emite una sonrisa maliciosa**- Jm jm, es Blody imbécil...

Blody sale disparado como un misil con espada en mano dirigiéndose al primer guardia, cortándolo a la mitad de una sola tajada, los otros guardias se avispan y desenvainan sus armas tomándolas con los cascos, dos guardias unen fuerzas tratando de tocar a Blody embistiendo con sus espada sin éxito ya que Blody bloqueaba todos los ataques con su espada de fuego, en un momento Blody logra alzar las patas de sus dos contrincantes bloqueando sus espadas y elevandolas dejando sus torso libre, y rápidamente toma con su magia la espada de el otro guardia muerto abanicando hacia sus torsos cortándolos a la mitad, detrás de el otro de los guardias se aproximaba empuñando la espada en posición de atacar así que Blody toma rápidamente uno de los cuerpos de los guardias recién muertos haciendo que la espada de su contrincante se clavara en el pecho de su compañero, aprovechando la ocasión Blody sujeta a el guardia por el cuello con las dos patas extrangulandolo fuertemente, tanto que de su cuello empezaban a verse pequeñas gotas de sangre, al estar muerto el guardia Blody lo suelta y se puede observar un agujero en el cuello de este, Blody se ríe de su fuerza, y hace brillar su cuerno tomando a un guardia que lo rodeaba, este es suspendido en el aire, y parece que se retuerce, después de 2 segundos el guardia suspendido se infla y explota en mil pedazos esparciendo todos sus órganos alrededor del entorno...

Los dos guardias restantes miran dramáticamente al asesino y se echan a correr, Blody, para evitar que escapen, lanza su espada por el suelo hacia los guardias, la espada da muchas vueltas y los guardias corren asustados, no logran escapar ya que la espada llena de fuego corta todas sus patas dejándolos tirados en el suelo

**Yegua 3**- así que... ¿somos putas no? - Dice la pony color naranja mirando a sus amigas las cuales se acercan a los guardias mochos de las patas, al ya estar cerca los guardias suplican piedad mientras las yeguas tomaban sus miembros y los mordían con mucha fuerza, les arrancaron los testículos y tomando sus espadas las introducen en sus anos dejándolos practicante violados **(Ouch, creo que exageré)**

**Yegua 3**- Gracias señor por salvarnos, estamos sumamente agradecidas por su acto, por favor le pedimos que nos pida algo a cambio, lo que quiera...

**Yegua 1**- Bueno... NO TODO lo que quiera... ya me duele mucho el culo como para tirar otra vez...

**Blody**- Je je je, tranquilas chicas, solo quiero que nos ayuden a conseguir a una yegua, por casualidad... ¿saben donde Jim escondió a Twilight Sparkle?

**Yegua 2**- Como "Nos ayuden" si estás tu solo? - De repente sale Jeanmary del mural mordiéndose el labio

**Blody**- Mary, ¿que te pasa? ¿por que te muerdes el labio? - Blody nota que la respiración de Jeanmary se acelera, empieza a sudar y un líquido blanco surge de su miembro...

**Yegua 2**- Oh, no puede ser... niña... ¿puedes venir conmigo? - Jeanmary se va junto a la yegua, pero no deja de mirar a Blody, pareciera que está en un trance, está hasta jadeando...

**Yegua 3**- Em... disculpa... - Dice la yegua llamando la atención de Blody- Nosotras no sabemos donde está esa Twilight Sparkle, pero conocemos a alguien que lo sabe todo..., vive del otro lado del castillo, en una guarida secreta, si quieres te podemos guiar...

**Blody**- Se los agradecería chicas, pero primero esperemos a Jeanmary...

**Yegua 1**- ¿Son novios?

**Blody**- No...

**Yegua 1**- Oh... interesante...

**Blody**- ¿por que están aquí libres? Se supone que el hijo de puta de Jim los mantiene a todos encerrados...

**Yegua 1**- Somos parte de una resistencia que trata de liberar a todos los ponys de ese maldito... nuestra líder se llama Ángel Wolf, es la fundadora de la resistencia, y es la pegaso más valiente que conozco, bueno... que conocemos... el segundo al mando es un conejo... no quiere decirnos su nombre, pero es algo satánico... somos un total de 2000 ponys más o menos, no nos haría mal tenerte, claro... si quieres salir de aquí... pero... ¿como te llamas?

**Blody**- Blody, Milady

**Yegua 1**- Valla... ¿puedes leer mentes? Acertaste con mi apellido: Lara Stunt Milady Thara **(Lara es una pony de tierra color crema, melena color vino tinto y cutiemark de una pluma y una escuadra cruzada**

**Yegua 3**- No lee mentes... es una forma de llamar a las yeguas tonta

**Yegua 1**- Lili... ya te dije que no me llames tonta... sabes como me pongo... **(Lili era una pony terrestre color naranja con melena roja y una cutiemark sobre una copa)**

**Lili-** Si... claro... **(Sarcasmo detectado) **La última vez terminaste destrozando la última calabaza... ¿sabes cuantos pasaron hambre? Que no te de la S.R en este momento, no estoy de humor...

**Blody**- ¿S.R?

**Lara**- Si... Super Rabieta... - Blody no puede evitar echarse unas carcajada, mientras se rie llegan la yegua que la acompañaba **(La cual era una unicornio color azul con melena azul marino, con una cutiemark de un espejo y lucía en su oreja una pluma blanca)**y Jeanmary, la cual estaba un poco ruborizada con los hombros encogidos

**Blody**- ¿Que pasó? ¿te sientes bien?

**Yegua 2**- Es un secreto, no te incumbe – frunce el ceño

**Jeanmary**- Tranquila Eva, ya estoy bien...

**Eva**- Je je... más vale que la próxima vez cierres los ojos niña, creo que fue más por... ¿y esa marca en tu casco? ¿eres una bruja?

**Jeanmary**- Bueno... si... más bien soy alquimista...

**Eva**- No puede ser... hay que llevarte con Ángel de inmediato...

**Jeanmary**- ¿quien es Ángel?

**Eva**- Te lo explicaremos en el camino... tenemos que apresurarnos... ya van a ser las 5.

**Lili**- ¡¿QUE?! ¡HAY QUE CORRER!

**Blody**- ¿Y que sucede a las 5?

**Lara**- Sueltan a... - Hace una pausa- Big Macintosh...

**Blody**- ¿Quien?

**Eva**- Big Macintosh, nuestro último líder hace mucho, es todo un experto de las artes marciales, nunca nadie lo ha derrotado, fue hipnotizado por Jim, y desde entonces nos busca en la noche para capturarnos y matarnos... es todo lo que se...

**Lili**- Será mejor que nos apresuremos, ¡corran!

Las tres yeguas corren adelante mientras que Jeanmary y Blody las siguen, pasan por un bosque seco, lleno de árboles muertos y una tenebrosa niebla que recorre las patas de los ponys, corren con todas sus fuerzas y a lo lejos logran escuchar un silbido que entonaba las notas: E, G, F, E, G, F, Constante y repetitivamente, se notaba que esta se cercaba así que los ponys corren más rápido y más desesperados...

**Lara**- ¡CORRAN! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS!

**Blody**- ¿por que corremos tanto si yo puedo vencerlo?

**Eva**- No lo subestimes... puede ser un pony de tierra, pero te vencería con una sola pata...

**Blody**- Ya lo veremos... - Blody se detiene en seco colocándose en posición de ataque mirando a sus alrededores, Jeanmary también se detiene y retrocede para convencer a Blody que corra, en el trayecto es empujada por una fuerza que la zumba al suelo dejándola boca arriba siendo presionada por las patas... En sima de ella se encontraba un semental color rojo con melena naranja, no podía ver su cutiemark, pero distinguía que era de color verde, el semental en sima de ella la amordaza y se detiene mirándola fijamente a los ojos quedándose en un trance por unos segundos, en los ojos de Big se podían distinguir 6 franjas verdes alrededor de su pupila, al mirar a Jeanmary se desaparecen como si se desvanecieran...

**Big Macintosh**- Ma... ¿Mary? - al terminar la frase Blody se da vuelta y corre en dirección al semental para tratar de flanquearlo, pues no iba ni por medio camino cuando una mantícora saltó desde los matorrales dejando a Big en el suelo, de pronto desciende un pegaso color verde claro con melenas verde oscuras con una cutiemark de una nube y un rayo, vestía una armadura dorada muy arañada y desgastada, en su lomo guindaba una lanza de 1.5 metros de largo decorada en el mango con anillos rojos y verdes y en la punta con un pañuelo rojo.

**Pegaso**- ¡SUÉLTALO! - Ordena a la mantícora. La criatura obedece pero antes le da a Big una fuerte bofetada en la cara con sus largas garras dejándole marcado tres rojas lineas, el pegaso se acerca al cuerpo de Big empuñando su lanza y colocándosela en la frente a Big- Al fin te capturo maldito... te llevaré con la jefa...

**Lara/Lili/Eva**- ¡Green Storm!

**Jeanmary**- ¿Quien?

**Lili**- ¿Que no lo conoces? !Es el cazador de élite de el escuadrón Z¡...

**Blody**- Creo que no nos hemos enterado de nada por el simple hecho de que hemos estado encerrados nuestra vida ¿no?

**Big Macintosh-** ¡MARY! !ALEJATE DE ELLOS¡ ¡SON LOS...! -No pudo terminar pues de la lanza surgió una luz color verde la cual dejó inconsciente al pony rojo.

**Jeanmary**- ¿Como... me conoce?

**Green Storm**- Hay que llevarlo con Ángel, ella sabrá que hacer con el...

**Jeanmary**- Pero... me conoce... de seguro conoce a mi madre...

**Green Storm**- Pues si quieres verlo entonces ve a buscarlo en el búnquer, yo me largo... - Toma el cuerpo inconsciente de Big y lo sube a la mantícora atándolo para que no se caiga, se monta en sima y grita para que la bestia empiece a correr, esta sale disparada como un misil adentrándose en la jungla de árboles secos...

**Jeanmary**- ¡ESPERA! ¡Blody! ¡Necesito ir a donde valla ese pony! ¡quedate aquí, ahora regreso!

**Blody**- En primera: no me des ordenes, y en segunda: si tengo que matar algo entonces voy contigo

**Lili**- Pues entonces vámonos, ya va a oscurecer...

Los cinco ponys se echan a correr por un camino trazado con piedras siendo alumbrados por la luz del cuerno de Eva y de Blody tratando de seguirle el rastro a Green Storm el cual iba a por tierra encima de su mantícora...

**(Con Twilight)**

**(Contenido "Lemon" Nivel 3)**

**Twilight**- ¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DEJA DE METERLO! - Grita Twilight atada a la cama siendo practicante violada por la yegua encapachada, la cual le metía una vara de 5 cm de grosor con unas púas a su alrededor.

Twilight asomaba la cabeza para ver que le hacían, pero de inmediato cerró los ojos al ver que sangraba por su intimidad, le dolía mucho y quería escapar de allí, pero su intimidad le decía que quería más y más, luego de unos segundos Twilight siente una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si algo la estuviera consumiendo, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, no pasan ni cinco segundos cuando Twilight pega un grito dejando correrse en sima de la cama, esta jadea con la respiración acelerada y con la sangre bombeando a millón, luego de terminar, la yegua saca el extraño palo y lo lanza al otro extremo de la habitación mirando fijamente a Twilight en lo que empieza a acercarse a su cara.

**Jim**- Genial amor, quien iba a decir que te gusta violar yeguas...

**Yegua**- No te imaginas amor... creo que... quiero algo tuyo Jim, algo que he estado deseando desde que amaneció... - La yegua se acerca a Jim y esta le tiende un profundo beso en el que sus lenguas danzan traspasando saliva...

**Jim**- Es una interesante idea... ¿que tal si lo hacemos en el cuarto de juegos?

**Yegua**- Donde quieras amor... hasta aquí mismo...

**Fin de contenido "Lemon" Nivel 3.**

Jim y la yegua encapuchada salen de la habitación pero antes destrozan la lampara dejando toda la habitación negra. Desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos de Twilight y el sonido de las cadenas agitándose, se notaba que se esforzaba, pero también que no podía salir... Fuera de la habitación se podía ver un largo pasillo con paredes y pisos de piedra siendo alumbrados por una opaca luz de una antorcha casi apagada, como símbolo de antiguo se podían ver telarañas, cucarachas y unas ratas que entran por debajo de la puerta de metal, las cuales habían sobrevivido a la escasez de comida y agua...

**Fin de capítulo 3**

**Nota: Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque lo escribí apurado, traté de hacer el mismo que tengo en la casa, pero creo que el otro está más elaborado, pero igual me avisan que tal.**

**Ah... y una cosa más: a los que no les guste el contenido "Lemon" les dejé advertencias para saltarse las escenas, no me vallan a echar el ganso después, y a los que si les guste, si tienen una recomendación me mandan un "PM" que soy nuevo con esto del "Lemon". Si creen que soy un pervertido me da igual, no conozco a un hombre que no haya pensado en sexo cada 10 minutos.**

**Desde Venezuela/Caracas: 1-yeiber-1**

**PDT: A los fans de "Damian García Sancho" ahora con su nuevo nombre "Scritore Pasion" (Creo) ya le finalicé su avatar, busquenlo a ver que tal... y a "Eyedragon" y "Xikosegundo" su Avatar está en progreso, les dejaré una foto en el facebook a ver si les gusta, y si quieren un avatar me avisan que yo se los hago.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
